Ghira Kai Sun
Ghira Kai Sun is a major supporting character in RWBY. He is a student at Haven Academy and a member of team SSNN. He helps to save the world of Remnant from the Grimm. He is the love interest of Weiss Schnee and is the partner of Neptune Vasilias. Biography Ghira Kai Sun is originally from Shade Academy, along with his best friend, Neptune Vasilias. They eventually moved to Vale and attended Haven Academy, becoming students there. He and Neptune became close friends and companions of Teams RWBY and JNPR. As such, Sun and Neptune consistently helped both teams in fighting the Grimm on various assignments and skirmishes around Remnant. Sun also showed a romantic interest in Weiss Schnee, and though she seemed displeased with him at first, Sun was able to talk to her, following Jaune's advice, leading to the two of them forming a relationship. After the fall of Haven, Sun and Neptune search out for the remaining members of RWBY and JNPR, finding Yang Branwen and Weiss, and with Zwei accompanying them, he and Neptune find Blake Taiyang and a revived Lyrha Nikos in the Maiden temple on Menagerie. Eventually, Sun and Neptune accompany all the members they found and head with them to Mistral, where they find Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. After reuniting with all of them, Sun and Neptune help all the combined members of RWBY and JNPR in fighting to defend Mistral from the hordes of Grimm. Sun and Neptune then help escort teams RWBY and JNPR through Remnant, fighting Grimm on the way, as they make their way to the land of Grimm. Sun and Neptune then hold off a swarm of Grimm to allow RWBY and JNPR to break into Salem's castle. After Salem is defeated and the Grimm are destroyed, Sun marries Weiss and settles down with her. Personality Sun is shown to be an incredibly friendly, cheerful and playful individual who is very fun loving and mischievous. He has a very high amount of confidence and is shown to speak with bluntness and wittiness. He enjoys partaking in fun activities and is very easy going, relaxed and carefree. Despite this, he is still incredibly kind and is always willing to help anyone in need. He shows a very strong care for his friends and those in need and has a strong sense of fairness and justice. Appearance Sun is a very handsome young Faunus man of slightly tall height and has tanned skin. He has lush blonde hair and green eyes, and he has an athletic, fit and very muscular build. He has a lion tail as well, due to him being a Faunus. He speaks in a youthful voice with a masculine pitch, and usually has a cheerful tone. Abilities Ghira is shown to be a very skilled fighter, as well as a capable acrobatic. His semblance allows him two create light clones of himself that can actually fight by his side for a temporary period of time. His weapon, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, is a very strong fighting staff that can transform into a shotgun or a pair of nunchuks. Relationships Weiss Schnee Ghira was smitten with Weiss as soon as he spotted her by running past her while escaping from a ship, though Weiss initially held a very low opinion of him. Eventually, he managed to speak to her, and though she didn't want to admit it, Weiss developed a crush on Ghira. Eventually, as they spent more time together, they entered into a romantic relationship, and the two even work together to fight the Grimm at times. After the fall of Salem, Ghira marries Weiss. Neptune Vasilias Ghira and Neptune are best friends and partners, and they always work together and fight the Grimm alongside each other. They often spend their time hanging out, conversing or partaking in some activity. The two work very well together, showing strong power in fighting the Grimm. Jaune Arc Initially, Jaune didn't like Ghira, believing him to be a rival in his affection of Weiss. However, when Ghira met him at a dance, he explained his own insecurities and told that he wouldn't stand in the way of Jaune and Weiss. However, Jaune instead gave him advice on how to speak to Weiss. RWBY Chibi Ghira Kai Sun appears as one of the main characters of RWBY Chibi. Just like his canon counterpart, Ghira in Chibi is shown to be incredibly friendly, helpful and mischievous. However, he is also very clumsy and incompetent, and also tends to be arrogant and immature. Trivia Category:RWBY Category:Heroes Category:Animal Characters Category:Bully Slayers Category:Altruistic Category:Chaotic Category:Fighter Category:Vigilantes Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Right Hand Category:Optimists Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Determinators Category:Assassin Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Mischievous Category:Forgivers Category:Selfless Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Gadgeteers Category:Trickster Category:Advocates Category:Guardians Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Honorable Category:Recurring Category:Hunters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Rescuers Category:Enforcers Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Loyal Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lustful Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Category:Egotists Category:Brutes Category:Dimwits Category:Normal Skilled Category:Animal Kindness Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Con Artists